Zack's Epic Fail and Cloud's Dying Ego
by SoraxSilverheart01
Summary: This is what happens when you offer to help Zack when it comes to the Season of Giving. Too bad Cloud had to find out the hard way.Rated K . R


Yo! Sky back and ready for a short oneshot. I got bored and made this for the Season of Giving. This is rated K-though I have no clue how to rate. So be patient with me.

Summary: This is what happens to whoever says yes in helping Zack during the holiday season. Unfortunately Cloud had to find that out the hard way.

Warning: Cross dressing Cloud. Zack's stupidity

Well that is it. Enjoy. XD

* * *

The blond teenager let out a sigh as he watched the raven haired male make a complete fool of himself. The raven haired male was dressed in a Santa suit with a big sack full of presents by his side. Apparently the taller male was determined to give everyone he knew in the Shinra Building presents.

"Are you sure you're gonna do this, Zack?" the blond questioned.

"Of course, Cloudy!" the raven haired male, Zack, let out with a cheerful smile.

"And you're doing this by yourself?" the blond, 'Cloudy,' said. His left eye twitching at the given nickname.

"Nope!" Zack answered as he checked to see if all the presents were there in the bag.

"What poor soul did you get to help you?" Cloud asked. He was already feeling sorry for the person who had to deal with the force known as Zackary Fair.

"That would be you of course, Cloudy!"

"Well of course it's m- wait! What!" the blond cadet exclaimed in shock. Cerulean eyes widening at the thought of what Zack had just said.

"Well, you're gonna help me. After all, you did say you were gonna help."

"When did I say that?"

"Two weeks ago. Don't you remember?"

"No I don't Zack."

"You really don't remember?" Zack questioned the younger male. His eyes turning into big blue puppy dog eyes, lips turning into a slight pout, and tears already forming at his friend's forgetfulness.

Cloud flinched at the site of the older male looking at him like that. He knew he was going to regret his next decision, but he really didn't like to see that face on the other's face. "Fine, I'll do it," Cloud said as he let out a grim expression at the thought of what his supposedly "best friend' was going to do to him.

Zack's face lit up at his blond companion's answer. To cloud, he could've sworn he saw a puppy's tail wagging behind Zack and ears to match on top of the SOLDIER First Class' head. "Fantastic!" Zack exclaimed in joy. Grabbing a bag off of his couch, Zack handed it over to Cloud. "There's your costume Cloud. Now go get change."

Cloud reluctantly took the bag and headed for the First's bathroom. Once he locked the bathroom door, Cloud proceeded to pull out the costume. The first article of clothing being an elf's hat, giving the blond an idea of what he was going to be. So he was going to be an elf, that's not too bad. Or so Cloud thought until he pulled out a female elf's costume.

"Zack?" Cloud called and when he heard a muffled yes from the other side of the door, he continued, "Are you sure this is the right costume?"

"Yup!"Zack answered back.

"But Zack, it's-"

"I know it's a costume and not you, but that was the only one left," Zack said, interrupting Cloud's sentence. "Come on Cloud, it's time we get going!" the raven haired teen said impatiently.

"Easy for you to say," Cloud mumbled under his breath as he regretfully put on the outfit. He swore he could feel a little piece of his ego die somewhere in the world.

Within ten minutes, Cloud had the outfit on and had an outrageous blush on his face from what he saw in the mirror. The outfit was a light green that resembled a plant's newly formed leaf. There was also a red slash that was wrapped around his abdomen and tied into a neat bow. The outfit itself had only gone to his midthighs and had long sleeves that had small red bows on the end. He even had the matching white stockings on and even the elf's shoe. The hat was tilted at an angle because of his gravity defying spikes. To say the least, it was embarrassing.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud readied himself to leave the safety of the bathroom and out in the hall. There he would have to face Zack. Taking the doorknob in his hand, Cloud stepped out of the confines of the bathroom.

Once Zack had heard the bathroom door open, he was happy. That had meant the two of them could finally leave. "Finally!" Zack said exasperatedly. "It's getting late and-" Zack had stopped mid sentence when his eyes had landed on the smaller blond male. "Cloud, what are you wearing?" the raven questioned after his mind had reentered the building.

"I'm wearing the costume you got for me," Cloud answered, the blush growing as he looked towards the ground.

"Um... Cloud, I didn't get you an elf costume, I got you a reindeer costume."

"Well, there wasn't a reindeer costume in the bag, Zack."

"I don't underst-" Zack paused midsentence as an image appeared in his head. "OH!" Zack exclaimed, hitting his forehead lightly.

"What do you mean by oh?" Cloud questioned the SOLDIER.

"When I went shopping, me and this guy ran into each other and dropped our bags. I guess when we went to pick up our things, it must've gotten switched," Zack explained.

All Cloud could do was groan at the other's stupidity.

"Oh well!" Zack said cheerfully. "Let's get going, Cloudy!"

"Do I have to Zack?" Cloud asked as he was being dragged out of the apartment with a sack full of presents along with him.

"Yup!"

With that, Zack and Cloud set off with their mission-well mostly Zack's mission and Cloud being forcefully dragged along with him. Zack was in the spirit of Christmas, while Cloud... well, dying of embarrassment. Throughout the day, Cloud was being stared at and even gotten a few presents from people he didn't even know. That was how the raven haired First Class SOLDIER and his blond cadet friend spent one of their day for the season of giving.

The End

* * *

Well that's what you get for saying you were going to help Zack. Poor Cloud. Oh well that's his fault. So tell me how you liked it and give me a review. It helps me to write more and post more often.


End file.
